happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Give Me a Leg
Give Me a Leg is a season 112 episode of HTFF. Plot The twins Jake and Jet playing at the side of the road, bumping several tree friends at the sidewalk. Jet actually the one who's running while carrying Jake on his shoulder. The twins later hit Wrinkles, which causing the old mouse to get mad at them. Jake telling Jet to run away from him and then run around slow and angry Wrinkles, in the same time Jake taunting him. Tired Wrinkles suddenly dropped his cane, which trips Jet over into the road. Jake is tossed at the other side of the road while watching Jet hit by numerous cars off-screen. At the hospital, Germy sends Jet outside of his room. Jet revealed to be survived the crash and having both of his legs broken. Jake seems disappointed that he can't use his twin's running speed anymore. Jet however asks Jake to carry him because he can't use his legs while it's broken. Jake thinks about it and decided to carry injured Jet. Jake actually not get used to carrying something and thinking Jet is heavy, also slower than usual. Wrinkles reappears and walks faster than him, knocks his head with the cane, causing Jake to falls into the floor along with Jet. The twins seen at the park, not sure what to do because of Jet's injuries. Jake wanted to play again and running at the sidewalk but pulled by Jet since he wanted to join too. Jake sighed and decided to carry Jet again. As expected, Jake is slower and quickly feels tired. Jerky behind them decided to bumps Jake off and taunting him for being slow, same goes to Jet on him. Annoyed Jet slaps Jake and pulls his hair back and forth to force him to go faster, but instead causing Jake to rams Jerky into the pole, also splits him in half. Jake is annoyed by Jet too and trying to get him off his shoulder but Jet angrily refuses. He still keep pulls Jake's hair back and forth to keep Jake moving. The twins are having a fight and both of them later fall into the road. Jet is at the middle of the road again and Rigg's truck appears about to ran him over. Jake trying to save him by throwing Jerky's remains into the road, slips the truck over and barely hit Jet. The truck crashes upside-down and almost hit Pace at the sidewalk, but he died anyway from a heart attack. Jake still carrying Jet despite him being tired and too slow, Jet also still annoyed by this. They both spot a game store that's about to close in few minutes. Jake trying to run as fast as he can but keep slowing down. Jet sees Fizzles and grabs her soda, later forces Jake to drink it. Fizzles managed to sip her soda and chasing them down to get her soda back while spinning. The twins are shocked by this and trying to run away from her. Jake feels "faster" after drink the soda but still slow as Fizzles about to reach them. Jake once again meet Wrinkles in the front and trying to tell him to moves away but instead got hit by a cane in the head again. Jake falls along with Jet, while Fizzles just ran through Wrinkles and later tripped by the twins. Fizzles managed to get her soda back before crashes into Cinzia and a glass door at the game store. Jake and Jet later seem fine until they realized both of them laying on the road, car crashes heard again off-screen. The scene later change at the hospital where the twins managed to survived but now in a full body cast and on the wheelchair. They trying to fight and blaming each other for the accident. Their wheelchair begin to moving and the twins decided to race who is faster, ends the episode. Moral "Break a leg is still good, just don't break your brain." Germy decided to check the twins again and realized they are missing. The scene back at the twins again, crash into the window and fall straight into the river. Deaths *Jerky is split in half by a pole. *Rigg died when his truck crushed into the building. *Pace died from a heart attack. *Wrinkles ran over by Fizzles. *Fizzles and Cinzia crashed into the glass door. *Jake and Jet most likely drown inside the river. Injuries *Jet broke both of his legs. Later baving most of his bones broke after the accident. *Jake had most of his bones broke after the accident. Trivia *This episode was planned and written before Back to Bag but the writer decided to release Hal early. *The title is derived from the words "give me a hand". *The ending is a reference of The Pink Panther movie where the ending is both falling down the river from the hospital while being injured. *Jet falls down the river first so he "wins" the race. *Jewel and Spar are the ones who being bumped by the twins in earlier of the episode. Glitch is seen inside the game store. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes